The application proposes a career development plan for Dr. Thomas Kash, a post-doctoral fellow committed to a research career in ethanol addiction aimed towards understand its neurophysiological basis. The initial, mentored phase of the proposal will be conducted at Vanderbilt University in the laboratory of Dr. Danny Winder. The project focuses on the role of dopamine signaling in the extended amygdala in both acute and chronic aspects of alcohol abuse. The extended amygdala, including the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis (BNST) and central nucleus of the amygdala (CeA) receives substantial dopaminergic innervation, and studies suggest that dopamine signaling in these regions is important in stress and addiction-related behaviors Interestingly, a major portion of the dopaminergic innervation of this region originates from the AlODc group of dopamine neurons in the ventral lateral periaqueductal gray (vlPAG), a region strongly implicated in emotional behavior. The present multldisciplinary application uses electrophysiological, anatomical and molecular techniques to determine the mechanisms of dopamine signaling in the BNST and to define the role that AlOdc dopaminergic neurons play in alcohol abuse. The mentored phase of this award will focus on an in-depth examination of the mechanism of dopamine modulation in the BNST, using genetic and pharmacological approaches to test the hypothesis that acute ethanol alters neuronal function of the BNST through activation of dopamine receptors (Aim 1). The focus of the studies vA\] then shift to focus on the role of the AlOdc dopaminergic neurons of the vlPAG in alcohol abuse. The basic characteristics and the abihty of ethanol to modulate function of these neurons will be determined using newly available 'reporter'mice (Aim 2), The impact of chronic ethanol exposure on the electrophysiological parameters and biochemical markers of activation in the AlOdc dopaminergic neurons, as well as dopamine modulation of function in the BNST will be assessed in Aim 3.